


chalybeous

by incarnandine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, in a way as they're technically not brothers, more will come as they go, selfcest? idk, very small ones at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/pseuds/incarnandine
Summary: (adj.) steel blue; of the colour of tempered steel.(Analogically torubicund, this is another set of drabbles inspired by words from all over the world; this time dealing with Nea and Mana.)





	chalybeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **agastopia**  
>  _[english]_ (n.) an admiration of a particular part of someone's body

"Why don't you grow yours out, if you really love it so much?" Mana asked, a slight smile of his face as he felt familiar fingers playing with the ends of his hair for the n-th time the past few days.  
  
Nea seemed to have a weird obsession with his hair lately, which as endearing as it was, also seemed quite difficult for Mana to understand. As kids, they used to mostly have the same haircut - with the locks just curling different ways, Nea's always more disheveled and unkempt - but as time passed, Katerina insisted that they both _look like fine young gentlemen they were_ , which also, in her opinion, meant _dressing up according to the latest fashions to look presentable in high society_.  
  
Mana personally didn't care much about high society and what it required, but he wasn't all that opposed to it either - so he didn't protest much to the idea of wearing crisp high-collared white shirts and growing out his hair to keep it in a neat ponytail. Nea, however, was quite a different story; every mention of tea parties, dinner parties, garden parties and other everything-parties (excluding the occassional getting drunk on very cheap, very awful wine from one of London's shiftiest liquor stores in the company of London's shiftiest young men) seemed to make him physically sick, and he much preferred his hair short (not getting in the way, he explained) and his clothes as casual as he could get away with.  
  
He chuckled as he remembered the one and only time Nea actually tried to keep his hair longer than chin-length; the entire experiment ended up in a hair brush stuck into the mess on his head, only to be cut away with everything it was tangled into.  
  
"Oh come on," Nea groaned, reaching back to grab something from the nightstand on Mana's side of the bed. "We're not kids anymore and nobody cares, anyway. Now turn around," he motioned with a playful lilt to his voice. "Come _on_ , Mana. Humour me."  
  
Mana laughed and turned his back to Nea, patiently waiting for whatever the other could have in mind. "Why so sudden, though?" his voice was light, inquisitive. "I could swear that two weeks ago you wouldn't give a broken penny about how I look like, and now you're acting like a little girl with a favourite doll-- oww," he winced as the hair brush in Nea's hand caught on a particularly stubborn strand. Aside from the occassional tug, Nea was unusually gentle with him - not that surprising, Mana mused on a second thought; Nea, as brash and rough as he could be with people he knew less, was always softer around him.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled both at the thought and at the gentle caress of Nea's fingers weaving his hair into a loose braid.  
  
"It's 'cause it's unfair," Nea mumbled after a moment of silence, the end of a ribbon between his teeth slurring his words a little. "They stare too much."  
  
Mana laughed at that, tilting his head to look at Nea with a wider smile, promptly destroying the other's handiwork and causing Nea to braid his hair again from the start. "Come now, are you jealous?" he asked, his voice playful.  
  
Nea huffed. "I just-- like it. I mean, everyone says it's your most attractive feature, so-- If you can be all dashing and handsome when we're out, you can be just as well dashing and handsome for me once in a while," he muttered. "Now let me finish this, will you?"  
  
Mana immediately straightened his back again, the smile still wide on his face.  
  
As cute and endearing as it was, he made a mental note to use that particular piece of information just a little more often, if only to embarass Nea in public.  
  
Only just a little.


End file.
